


Jealous

by allthefics



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Felching, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, VKaz, Venom isn't Venom Snake yet, ass eating, bbkaz - Freeform, set before TPP so Kaz still has his arm and leg, the tags make it sound worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefics/pseuds/allthefics
Summary: "Maybe I will let him fuck me," Kaz spits out in hopes of getting a rise out of Snake. He's tired of always being the one to react. For once, he just wants Snake to show that he cares. "Yeah," Kaz adds with a patronizing grin on his face, "you have a job in two days don't you?" Kaz asks as if he wasn't the one who accepted the damn job. Kaz lets the insinuation sit between them as Snake's did earlier.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake, Big Boss/Venom Snake, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. And I love making you jealous but don't judge me

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up late with Starbucks to a fandom whose last game came out 5 years ago* hey y'all
> 
> Inspired by Jealous by Beyonce. The chapter titles are also lyrics from the song if you were wondering. Please heed the tags. Big Boss is pretty possessive with Kaz and the way he treats Venom (Medic) is dubious at best. It isn't too extreme but if those tags may trigger you, best just avoid this one. This is not beta read, and I apologize for my love and overuse of commas and semicolons. I was also too embarrassed to reread this so I apologize for any errors you encounter.
> 
> Venom Snake isn't Venom yet in this because it's before Ground Zeroes and TPP, and his name is Matthew because that starts with a M lol.

"I see the way he looks at you."

Kazuhira's head snaps up from his paperwork with a startle, barely containing the full-on body jolt Snake's surprise appearance caused. Not many people can get the jump on Kaz, but Snake isn't like other people. Kaz takes a very brief moment to stare at Snake as Snake stands in the open doorway of Kaz's office, arms crossed and leaning on the door jamb. Kaz's heart starts to beat fast for a completely different reason before what Snake said set's in, and just a quick, Kaz's sudden lust is replaced with annoyance.

Kaz lets out a sigh and begins putting away the paperwork he was working on before Snake's arrival. He can tell by Snake's tone they're going to talk about this, whatever _this_ even is, whether Kaz likes it or not. Kaz makes a show of letting out a deep exhale and pushing himself away from his desk slightly, giving himself just enough room to properly stretch his legs out. He takes off his aviator glasses and places them on his desk next to his now-abandoned work. Before he opens his eyes to look at Snake again, he gives them a gentle rub, preparing himself for the dim lights he uses in his office.

"And just who would that be," Kaz responds with a flat voice and a frown on his face. Kaz would never dream of denying Snake anything, even if what Snake wants is to have bullshit conversations, but he sure as shit won't hide his displeasure of having to have them.

Snake remains unfazed from Kaz's little show of annoyance and brings himself into the office fully, closing the door behind him as he does. He sits in one of the two chairs in front of Kaz's desk, but not before he reaches into the right pocket of his olive drab pants to get a cigar and a lighter. Snake ignores the deepening frown on Kaz's face as he lights up his cigar. Kaz hates it when Snake smokes in his office, but although this is Kaz's office, it's still Snake's mother base.

Snake takes a few moments for himself to puff on his cigar, showing no indication that he is going to take their conversation past where it's at. Snake locks eyes with Kaz as he lets the smoke billow out of his mouth. Kaz stares back. Kaz feels a lot of things for Snake, but intimidated isn't one of them. Never has been. Right now, however, Kaz can feel his annoyance morphing into anger and does very little to hide it from Snake.

Snake relents and takes his cigar out of his mouth and drops it into a coffee mug Kaz has on the left side of his desk. The fizzle of the hot end of the cigar hitting the dregs of Kaz's morning coffee is the only noise between the two as they stare at each other. Kaz knows that if Snake isn't going to make any move to get this conversation started, they'll both be sitting there all night; both too stubborn to give in if they don't want to. The realization makes Kaz's anger and annoyance turn into tiredness. God, he just wants a fucking moment to himself every once in a while.

Kaz acquiescences with another deep sigh, "Please, Snake just- just tell me who and what you're talking about so I can go to bed," Kaz gives Snake a little smile, "hell, might even let you jerk me off before I call it a night."

Snake let's slip a slight huff of a laugh, seemingly caught off guard at Kaz's proposal, "Oh will you, now," Snakes answers back, letting the humor he found at Kaz's proposition slip into his voice. The tension Kaz was holding in his shoulders slips away, maybe this conversation isn't as serious as he thought it'd be, Kaz thinks.

Snake clears his throat and situates himself to sit even more upright in the chair he occupies, all sense of humor he had just a second ago gone from his visage. Fuck, guess Kaz was wrong about that.

"That medic of yours," Snake says. Snake's eyes are sharp and his mouth is set in a cruel, hard line. Kaz knows exactly who Snake is talking about. The look on Snake's face tells Kaz that there's no talking himself out of this one, but like hell if Kaz isn't going to try.

"Pretty sure they're all your medics," Kaz shoots back, feigning ignorance at Snake's loaded statement, "and besides, you've got quite a handful of medics so it'd be helpful if you were more specific." Kaz knows he's pushing his boundaries, but he didn't do anything wrong, so fuck Snake for treating Kaz as if he did. Kaz's anger flares up again at the unspoken accusation Snake is insinuating.

"Stupidity isn't a good look on you, Kaz," Snake fires back. Kaz can't help but turn his head away from Snake and nod his head in disbelief before turning his head back and locking eyes with Snake again. 

"So it's my fault how he feels?" Kaz snaps back, using all of his self-control to keep his voice level and unwavering.

"Well, there goes that specificness you needed a moment ago."

"Oh, fuck you Snake!" Kaz lets out.

"No," Snake says. A small smirk begins to adorn his mouth, but there's no humor to be found anywhere on his face. Kaz can feel his stomach start to knot just from that smirk alone, "how about you let your medic fuck you instead."

Kaz can't stop the hurt that reaches his face. Snake doesn't have to say what he truly means by that, because he's right, Kaz isn't stupid and he can read between the lines. Kaz's breathing becomes labored as what Snake said replays over and over in his head. It takes all of Kaz's will to stop his eyes from becoming anything more than slightly watered. He'd rather die than let Snake see just how badly he had hurt Kaz. Kaz takes a few seconds to regulate his breathing before he responds to Snake, looking anywhere but at Snake as he tries to collect himself.

"I don't know why you would even think what you do, but there is nothing going on between me and Matthew," Snake's smug smirk quickly gives way to an embittered frown when Kaz says Matthew's name. "I'll admit it, I know he has feelings for me, but Snake I would never cross that line with him, or with anyone," Kaz finishes, trying to convey his honesty as best he can through his words.

Snake remains silent, face giving away nothing now. Despite all the years Kaz has been with Snake, professionally and romantically, he still can't get past the strongly placed walls Snake puts around himself when he feels like it. And right now, Snake might as well be a goddamn fortress as he stares into Kaz's eyes. Kaz meets his gaze straight on, knowing that even though he can't read Snake, Snake has always been able to read him like a fucking book. And that pisses Kaz right off, emotions slipping right back into anger again at the entire situation.

'Is that what you think I do?!" Kaz hurls out, his anger getting the best of him and causing his voice to raise. Kaz can feel his face begin to flush with heat, mouth emblazoned with a snarl now. Kaz leans forward, resting his left elbow on his leg to support himself as he clenches his fist, "you think I fuck anyone I want when you're out there on jobs?"

Snake doesn't rise to Kaz's words, and that makes him even more upset. Snake has always been able to get under Kaz's skin; make himself at home right under there. With just a few words Snake can have Kaz turn into a blushing mess, add in a well-placed hand and he can have Kaz on his knees just as fast. Kaz hates how much power Snake has over him, but then again, Kaz allows him that, doesn't he?

"Maybe I will let him fuck me," Kaz spits out in hopes of getting a rise out of Snake. He's tired of always being the one to react. For once, he just wants Snake to show that he cares. "Yeah," Kaz adds with a patronizing grin on his face, "you have a job in two day's don't you?" Kaz asks as if he wasn't the one who accepted the damn job. Kaz lets the insinuation sit between them as Snake's did earlier.

The tension in the room suddenly feels suffocating and Kaz immediately regrets saying what he did. Snake's nostrils flare as he takes in a breath through his nose. Snake's gaze feels like a hot iron to Kaz and he can't stop himself from breaking eye contact with Snake and looking towards his own feet; Snakes stare too intensely, too angry even for Kaz.

Kaz hears the sharp scrape of a chair being forced back by Snake as Snake shoots up off of it. Kaz hopes Snake will leave and act like this never happened, that Kaz never said what he did.

"Get up." Kaz takes in a sharp breath as he raises his head just enough to confirm that Snake is indeed standing in front of him now.

"I-," Kaz breaths out, barely audible to both of those in the room. Kaz isn't even sure of what he wants to say, so he doesn't say anything and snaps his mouth closed again.

Snake grabs Kaz's face with his right hand and pushes Kaz's head up. The force of it causes Kaz to fall back onto his chair, his head colliding with the back of the chair, eyes having nowhere else to look but into Snakes. Snake's grip is unforgiving and Kaz feels something that he's never felt before while Snake stares at him; fear. "I said get up."

Snake begins to lift Kaz by the grip he has on Kaz's face and Kaz has no choice but to assist and get up unless he wants to risk injury. Snake kicks Kaz's chair away from Kaz and the chair collides with the wall with a resounding bang. Kaz's bodily twitch from the collision is muted by Snake's tight hold of him. Snake forcibly moves Kaz so Kaz's ass is firmly pressed against his own desk. Snake uses his body to push Kaz even harder into the desk, the tabletop digging painfully into Kaz's backside. Kaz lets out an involuntary whimper.

"Don't fucking move," Snake snarls out. Snake let's go of Kaz's face only to swipe all of the paperwork off of the right side of Kaz's desk. There goes my weekend, Kaz thinks for a moment before he is harshly turned around and forced down onto the top of his desk. Kaz lets out a grunt as his cheek makes contact with the unforgiving surface.

"You want to be a whore, then I'll treat you like one," Snake grits out. Kaz's cock gives a twitch. Snake forces Kaz's pants and underwear off in one go and gives Kaz's right ass cheek a harsh slap.

"Fuck!" Kaz let's out, not expecting the smack. Kaz makes to get up and tell Snake that he's made his point, only for Snake's hand to shove Kaz's face right back down on the desk.

"Didn't I say don't move?" Snake says as he gives Kaz's ass cheek another harsh smack.

"Snake, I'm sorry, okay!" Kaz yells out, his voice wavering as he spoke. Kaz doesn't know what exactly he's supposed to be sorry for, but if it makes Snake stop being upset at him, then he'll apologize a hundred times.

"I know," Snake said. Relief flooded through Kaz as he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "And now you're going to make it up to me." Snake uses his feet to kick each of Kaz's legs apart and drops down to his knees, "Don't you want to make it up to me, Kazuhira?" The use of Kaz's first name by Snake sends a full-body shiver through him. Oh God, yes he wants to make it up to him.

"Good. Now relax," Snake breathes out as he begins rubbing up and down the back of Kaz's thighs. He slowly makes his way up to Kaz's ass cheeks and spends several moments massaging Kaz's ass before he spreads them open.

"Fuuuuck," Kaz groans out, waiting in anticipation for what comes next, his cock almost fully hard just with a few kindly placed words and a couple of touches. Snake was right, Kaz is a whore, but only for Snake. No one else.

Snake lets out a chuckle at Kaz's outburst. Shit, Kaz really must be gone if he's letting himself say things like that out loud. "Please, Snake, please," Kaz begs.

"Please what, baby?" Snake responds cooly, still massaging Kaz's ass but making no indication of anything else. Snake has hardly touched him, and yet Kaz's cock is starting to leak precum.

Kaz let's out a sound of frustration. Why does Snake always have to make everything so fucking difficult, goddamnit! "Please Snake, I need you, your mouth, your tongue, anything," Kaz groans out. Kaz can't stop the shout that leaves his mouth when Snake gets his tongue on Kaz's hole. Finally! Kaz thinks. His breath gets stuck in his chest and he lets out a sound like he's dying.

Snake doesn't hold back and starts licking Kaz's hole with vigor, his grip on Kaz's ass sure to leave finger-shaped bruises. Snake fucks his tongue into Kaz's hole and alternates between tight, quick jabs, and loose, wet licks. Snake turns his head to the side, tongue dragging along Kaz's hole as it makes its way to Kaz's right ass cheek. Snake gives Kaz's cheek a hard bite that has Kaz arching his back even more. Snake's beard rubbing against Kaz's hole and thighs add to the pleasure Kaz is already feeling, the rough hair sending little shivers up Kaz's spine each time Snake moves his face.

Snake licks his way back to Kaz's hole again and then moves on to his left cheek to give it the same treatment as the other; lavishes it with more kisses and bites before spreading Kaz open again and spitting directly on to Kaz's hole and watches as the spit dribbles down to Kaz's balls. Kaz feels his cheeks go hot with lust and embarrassment at Snake watching his own spit flow down Kaz.

Snake licks Kaz from his taint back up to his hole before sealing his mouth over it and sucking while he continues to work his tongue as deep as it will go into Kaz. Kaz lets out a lewd moan and his cock throbs untouched between his legs. Kaz thinks he might be able to come just from Snake eating his ass. Snake takes a moment to admire Kaz's spit-wet hole, already getting loose from Snake's tongue. Kaz takes that moment to take a few deep breaths and will himself not to come yet. 

"Want to fuck you," Snake murmurs before he brings his thumb up to Kaz's hole and starts playing with it, his thumb catching on Kaz's rim and he rubs it around Kaz's hole. Kaz gives Snake a gruntled yes. Snake reaches into one of his pants pockets and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Kaz wonders for a moment if Snake had planned this entire argument in hopes it would end this way. He decided he doesn't care if Snake did after Snake enters Kaz with one of his fingers. 

Snake works Kaz open with his finger, fucks him open with one finger before Kaz is loose enough for two. Kaz can't help but fuck himself back on Snake's fingers, letting out breathy little moans each time he takes Snakes fingers fully. "God, Snake just hurry up, I can take it," Kaz grits out, the anticipation of taking Snake's cock making sweat break out on Kaz's forehead, and his cock leak even more precum.

A smack to Kaz's left cheek makes Kaz almost come right there and then and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his orgasm at bay. Snake grins at how worked up Kaz is and carefully works in a third finger. Snake watches intently as Kaz takes his three fingers so easily, fucking himself back on them. Without warning, Snake removes his fingers and gives Kaz's hole one more lick, ignoring the chemical taste of the lube he used to fuck Kaz open with his fingers. 

"Wha-," Kaz asks out before he's being turned around and placed on the edge of his desk. Kaz finds himself face to face with Snake once more, and he can't help but wrap his arms around Snake's neck and kiss him. Snake meets Kaz's kiss and forces Kaz's mouth open so he can shove his tongue into Kaz's mouth, suck on Kaz's tongue, and bite Kaz's bottom lip. Snake breaks away from Kaz to start trailing open mouth kisses along the side of Kaz's jaw. Snake deftly removes Kaz's yellow scarf before he begins kissing his way down Kaz's neck, leaving small bites in his wake. Kaz's chest rapidly rose and fell as he let out jagged breaths, hissing every time Snake bit down a little too hard.

Snake works his hands down Kaz's front, unbuttoning the shirt he still has on while simultaneously sucking on the side of Kaz's neck. Snake gets the shirt unbuttoned and pushes it off and breaks away from Kaz's neck to quickly rid Kaz of his undershirt. 

"Snake," Kaz pants, "take off your clothes, c'mon," Kaz says as he tries to pull Snake's shirt off of him. 

"Ok, ok," Snake says through a laugh. Snake gets his shirt off only to be dragged back into Kaz and met with another bruising kiss. Snake gives Kaz a few more deep kisses before grabbing Kaz's hips and positioning him on the edge of the desk. Kaz wraps his legs around Snake's waist, trying to pull him in closer.

"Please, Snake c'mon fuck me," Kaz moaned out. Snake used one hand to line himself up at Kaz's entrance and slowly rubbed the head of his cock back and forth along Kaz's hole. Kaz let out a cry and tried to move onto Snake's cock, but Snake's ironclad grip with his other hand kept Kaz firmly in place. "Snake, I can't - oh god - please," Kaz cried out as Snake continued to tease him. 

"Bet you're wishing that fuckin' medic was here to fuck you, huh," Snake grunted out, "bet he wouldn't make you beg."

"No, no, no, only you," Kaz mumbles, "please Snake, please, need it, need you."

"Should make him watch me as I fuck you, show him that I own you." Snake grunts out as he slams inside of Kaz in one go. 

"Aghhh, fuck!" Kaz moans out, pleasure traveling straight to his cock. Snake sets a brutal pace that has Kaz bouncing up on every thrust. Kaz goes to reach for his cock, but his hand is quickly slapped away by Snake.

"You'll come from my cock, or not at all." Snake says as he pushes Kaz to lie flat on his back. Snake's thrusts become even harder with the newfound position, fucking into Kaz all the way, hips making a lewd sound as he fucks into Kaz with all he has. Snake moves his hands under Kaz's ass to lift him slightly when Kaz lets out a myriad of short, punched out gasps. 

"Fuck, Snake - fuck - right there, don't stop!" Kaz manages to get out in between each gasp. Snake chuckles as he begins to fuck Kaz in earnest. It doesn't take Kaz long before he feels like he's going to come, especially since he's been on edge since Snake's first lick to his hole. Snake gives Kaz a few more thrusts and then Kaz is coming, cock untouched, head thrown back, gasp stuck in his throat as he rides out his orgasm. 

Kaz's come lands on his pecs and abdomen, and before Kaz has even come down from his orgasm, Snake leans down and licks Kaz's come from his chest and is forcing Kaz's mouth open with one of his hands. Snake spits Kaz's come into Kaz's mouth and then licks into Kaz, smearing Kaz's come all over his mouth and chin. Kaz catches Snake's tongue and sucks on it, trying to get the rest of the come from Snake before he swallows it. 

Snake's thrusting becomes erratic, fucking into Kaz with no finesse now that he's close to coming as well. Kaz's cock is soft, and his ass is hypersensitive after his orgasm, but he wants nothing more than for Snake to come inside of him, so he grits his teeth and breaths his waves through the pleasure-pain of Snake fucking him. 

Snake's breathing is labored and he gives Kaz one, two, three more hard thrusts before he seats himself fully into Kaz and grinds into Kaz's ass as he shoots his load deep into him, letting out a ragged fuck as he comes. Snake and Kaz take a moment to catch their breath before either of them make a move to disentangle themselves from each other. Kaz lets out a hissed gasp as Snake removes his softening cock from his ass, come leaking out along with it.

"Should've worn a damn condom," Kaz breathes out even though he wanted Snake to come inside of him just as much as Snake did. Snake replies with a grunt as he picks up his shirt to wipe Kaz down. "Such a gentleman," Kaz giggles as Snake gently wipes in between Kaz's legs. Snake gives Kaz a small smile and a huff for his comment. 

Snake picks up his underwear and pants and quickly puts them on before he picks up Kaz's and hands them to him. Kaz gingerly puts them on before he begins looking for his shirt and neck scarf. Kaz finds his shirt and sees that his glasses are precariously balanced on the edge of his desk and he grabs them and puts them back on.

Kaz gets started on collecting the discarded paperwork Snake so lovingly threw all over the floor and lets out a sigh as he starts picking up the papers and files scattered around. Kaz then goes to get his desk chair that ended up being kicked several feet away by Snake. Snake goes and sits in the other chair that is in front of Kaz's desk. Kaz brings his chair back to it's intended spot before sitting down, a gasp leaving his mouth from how sensitive he is. Snake gives him a self-satisfied smile at Kaz's reaction.

Snake watches Kaz as Kaz begins trying to make sense of the mess of paperwork that adorns his desk. They really should go and take a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothing Kaz thinks, but he'd finish up the paperwork he was working on before being interrupted, and frankly, Snake is gross and Kaz knows Snake has no problem being filthy for the time being. 

"I meant it," Snake interjects after a while of watching Kaz get his work in order. Kaz takes in a deep breath. He was hoping their quick fuck would've solved whatever the issue was for Snake, but the universe doesn't look down too kindly on Kaz. 

Kaz looks at Snake, "I know," Kaz replies, "and I told you I don't control whether or not people like me in that way."

"Wasn't talking 'bout that," Snake says. Kaz stares at him, confusion clear on his face. Kaz wishes just for one second he knew what the hell was going on in that head of Snakes.

"Well then I'm lost, Snake," Kaz admits as he tries to recall what Snake was talking about. 

"That I want that medic of yours to watch while I fuck you."

"Snake I-," Kaz stopped, taken aback by what Snake was saying. Before he could collect his thoughts to say something, anything back to Snake, Snake got up and began to walk out of Kaz's office. Snake opened the door, and before he made his final retreat, he stared back at Kaz.

"Soon." Snake said and then left, the sound of the door shutting reverberating in Kaz's brain like a gunshot.

Kaz leaned back in his chair and looked up to his ceiling and let out a deep breath. _There's no way he can be serious, is there_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beep boop* don't mind me, just updating links
> 
> [ tumblr ](https://reiji-ishioda.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/lord_shimura)


	2. Do the type of things that I never ever do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said this would only be 2 chapters but this second chapter kind of got away from me slightly, and I feel like it works well as its own chapter and then I can segue into the third chapter, which will hopefully be the last one. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty mild, surprisingly. 
> 
> Not so important details: I like to imagine Kaz flip flops between his peace walker look and his TPP look, mostly because he looks so good in the uniform he wears in TPP I just… *chef kiss*  
> Also, everyone has an iDroid because it makes contact among soldiers and platforms easier.

Matthew let out a sigh as he took off the gloves he was wearing and threw them in the trash. "You're good to go, just try to get something cold on your face to help with the swelling," Matthew said as he turned his attention to the mercenary sitting on the exam table. The R&D unit gained a few new recruits after Snake's latest mission and some of them were not getting along with the others as well as they should. This was the fourth fight in as many days; luckily this time it was just a couple of black eyes and bruised egos for the soldiers, and not a broken nose like some other poor bastard suffered from yesterday. The mercenary nodded to Matthew as he hopped off the table and gave the medic a salute and an "affirmative, sir!" before excusing himself from the room.

Matthew hoped the mercenaries would start to get along soon, not because he cared that they got into fights, but because Subcommander Miller requested that each report of the injuries sustained during the infighting be hand-delivered to him directly. Since Matthew was the "unofficial head medic", that duty fell to him.

The medic took a moment to wash his hands and splash some cool water on his face, suddenly feeling flushed with heat. He stared at himself in the small mirror positioned above the sink and took in a few deep breaths. He hasn't even started writing the incident report and yet he's already worked himself up by just thinking about his impending meeting with Kaz. God, he needs to get a grip. Disregarding the fact that Kaz is his superior, Kaz is also in a relationship with the Commander. Big Boss and Kaz haven't outright confirmed it, but they haven't denied it either, and frankly, it's the worst kept secret on the entire mother base.

Matthew leisurely pushed himself away from the sink and grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser to dry his hands. Unlike Big Boss and Kaz, Matthew keeps a better lid on the crush he has on Kaz, he thinks. Only sneaking looks at the man when he's sure no one can see. He may be a medic, but he was trained in the ways of stealth-like every other soldier in Big Bosses ranks.

Kaz has to be unaware of the crush he harbors on him, Matthew thinks to himself, because if Kaz wasn't, then he wouldn't be so free with the praises and touches he lavishes on Matthew with such nonchalance. A "good job, Matthew," here and a "we'd be lost without you," there, along with the casual way Kaz rests his hand on Matthew's shoulder when he stops by the med bay, leave Matthew's head spinning and his stomach clenching, but Kaz is just being a good Subcommander; letting his men know they're appreciated.

Matthew's thoughts immediately slip back to a week ago when Kaz had come to the med bay to see how everything was going. Kaz routinely did check-ups on each area of the mother base to ensure everything was running how it should. His random drop-ins also served as a deterrent to slacking off, but for Matthew, they served as a way to sate his hunger for the Subcommander.

Kaz had dropped in to ask about the new equipment he secured for the medical team, hand finding itself situated on Matthew's shoulder, Kaz's thumb slightly rubbing the spot it rests on before coming to a slow stop. Matthew felt as if he would pass out at Kaz's delicate touch. It took Matthew all of his willpower to meet Kaz's eyes head-on and tell Kaz that the equipment was highly appreciated. Kaz inquired about a few more things, hand never leaving the medic's shoulder before his iDroid gave a ring notifying Kaz he was needed somewhere else. Kaz gave Matthew an affiliative smile and headed out of the office. Matthew sighed wistfully at the memory, resigning himself to innocent touches and friendly words from his Subcommander.

Matthew had just begun cleaning up his office, readying it for whoever may find themselves in it next, when he heard a small knock. The medic's head shot up and Matthew's stomach fluttered, his heart giving a leap at the sight of his Subcommander standing in the open door of the room.

Most day's Kaz could be found in his fatigues, a yellow scarf adorning his neck and his signature aviators sitting on his face, but today Kaz was in his more formal attire. Atop his head sat a beret and the collar of his tan trench coat stood proud, framing the Subcommander's gorgeous face. He still wore his aviators, but swapped out the casualness of his fatigues for a white button-up shirt that barely peeked out below his green blazer; a red tie replacing his usual yellow scarf. His slacks were perfectly pleated and his boots polished. Matthew would've died a happy man right there and then knowing that Kazuhira was the last thing he saw before dying.

"Am I interrupting something," Kaz inquired. A smile gently tugged at the corner of Kaz's lips as he made his way fully into the room, taking a moment to give it a cursory glance before focusing his attention on Matthew again.

"No! Not at all," Matthew hurriedly said, mentally chastising himself for how eager he was in his response. Kaz didn't seem to notice as he casually made his way closer to Matthew. The room they occupied was not a very large one, looking like any other typical examination room one would expect to find themselves in during a regular check-up, only the one Matthew occupied had a bathroom attached to it. Perks of being the senior medic. "What do I owe the pleaser," Matthew asked, forcing a friendly smile on his face to hide the excitement Kaz's presence gave him.

Kaz walked to the exam table and hefted himself on it, letting an exhale out as he situated himself into it. Kaz gripped the edge of the table and crossed his feet at his ankles. His back was slightly bent forward as he let his head rest to the side, letting the exhaustion he felt bleed through his façade for a brief moment. Matthew moves himself to face Kaz, resting his backside against a counter and folding his arms in front of himself.

He takes advantage of the Subcommander's momentary lapse to take him in. Matthew's eyes roam up and down Kaz, before his focus linger on Kaz's neck, noticing the faintest of marks there. Matthew wonder's if those marks have an innocent explanation, or if Big Boss gave them to Kaz. Matthew can't help the image of Kaz and Big Boss together, Kaz with his face down in bed and his back arched high while Big Boss fucks into him, hips setting a relentless rhythm that has Kaz letting out breathy moans every thrust. Kaz with one hand on his leaking cock as Big Boss uses his own hands to hold Kaz open as he fucks him open.

"I heard there's been another incident with the boys from R&D," Kaz says, his voice snapping Matthew back to reality. Matthew's face goes hot for a brief moment as he mentally chastises himself for thinking that way in front of Kaz.

"Uh, y-yeah," Matthew stutters out, still not fully recovered from the mental image he conjured up in his mind. He hopes Kaz will attribute his fumble to tiredness. "Just a few bruises and minor swelling, nothing too serious." Matthew supplies, the familiarity of the topic allowing him to collect his thoughts and tamper down the lust he's feeling at the moment, "I'll have the official report to you after lunch if that's ok," Matthew finishes off.

"Yeah, of course," Kaz slides off the exam table and adjusts his clothing, "I'm sure it'll read the same as the other ones," exasperation filling his voice as he thinks about the unnecessary shit the new recruits have kicked up. They were damn fine assets, but if they didn't shape up fast, they would all find their way out of mother base. "Get it to me anytime before 9 pm." Kaz was within arms reach of Matthew now, so close Matthew could smell the faint scent of his cologne, a blend of oud wood and cardamon with a hint of sandalwood and something smoky. Matthew wanted nothing more than to stick his nose right into the crook of Kaz's neck and inhale his scent, replacing the faint marks already there with darker ones of his own.

"Will do, sir," Matthew says.

Kaz's eyes lock with Matthew's and all the air feels like it is forcibly removed from Matthew's lungs. Kaz places a hand on the side of Matthew's neck and gives a quick squeeze, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Kaz gives Matthew another short smile before removing his hand and walking out of the room.

Matthew stands stock still for several seconds before sucking in a gasp of air. The skin on his neck where Kaz had made contact feels like it's on fire and Matthew's cock is halfway to being hard. Matthew fumbles his way into the attached bathroom and slams the door behind him. He desperately needs to get his pants off, but the simplest actions seem impossible when all that floods his brain is the feeling of Kaz's hand on his neck. He clumsily gets his pants and underwear off, leaning against the back of the bathroom door for support.

Matthew has a fleeting moment of clarity where he thinks to himself _Am I really going to jerk off to the memory of Kaz touching me_ before his dick takes over and he spits into his hand, too gone to care about how uncomfortable jerking his cock will be with only spit. Matthew throws his head back against the door at the first touch of his hand on his cock, giving himself a few quick tugs before rubbing the palm of his hand over his glans.

Matthew's left hand trails under his shirt to find his nipple to gently tweak as he uses his right hand to slowly massage his cock, not wanting to cause too much friction without any proper lube. A quick twist of his wrist along with the nail of his thumb catching on his nipple has Matthew biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep in a moan.

He continues the slow teasing of his cock just long enough for precum to start leaking from his tip. Matthew gathers up more spit and lets it spill from his mouth directly on to his cock. The sight of it causing his stomach to clench as white-hot pleasure bursts through him. Matthew closes his eyes and imagines Kaz on his knees for him, pretending the languorous way he teases the tip of his cock is Kaz's tongue, not taking him quite in his mouth, only just enough to gently suckle on the head before going back to kitten-like licks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Matthew breaths out through clenched teeth. Sweat is starting to form at his temples and his thighs flex involuntarily as he starts to work his cock even faster. The only noise Matthew can hear is the sound of his own labored breathing reverberating in the small bathroom.

Matthew's thoughts shift from Kaz on his knees and before he can catch himself, his thoughts slip to Big Boss, imaging how he gave Kaz those faint marks that decorated his neck. He wonders if Big Boss took Kaz with Kaz lying on his back and he loomed over him, sucking deep marks into Kaz's neck as he thrusts into Kaz in an unforgiving pace. Or maybe he took Kaz from behind, rough and fast, and holding Kaz up with an arm over his chest as he bit into Kaz's neck. He imagines how obscene Kaz's hole looks as it's being fucked open by Big Boss's long, girthy member, easily hitting Kaz's prostate with each thrust.

Matthew starts to thrust his hips and fuck his cock into the palm of his hand, matching the make-believe rhythm Big Boss fucks Kaz with in Matthew's fantasy. He can feel the sweat that had formed on his temples starting to trickle down the side of his face. His cock is hard and ruddy in his hand, and his stomach clenches with pleasure when he flicks his wrist _just right_ on the upturn of his strokes, giving the head of his cock a slight squeeze each time he does it.

His orgasm rocks through him, his body tensing up and he releases his come into his hand. He has to bite down hard on his lip to keep his moans quiet. He gives his cock a few more leisure tugs, trying to get the most out of his climax before his cock becomes too sensitive. Matthew lays his head back against the door and takes in several breaths before reaching for some toilet paper and wiping away the come in his hand.

Matthew takes his time collecting himself, making sure he leaves no indication of what he was up to only moments ago. Before leaving the bathroom, he catches his own gaze in the mirror and has to look away, shame rising in his cheeks. Did he really just imagine his two superiors fucking so he could come? What's even more confusing is that Big Boss made an appearance in his fantasy. Matthew will admit that objectively Big Boss is a handsome man, but what he feels for his Commander isn't want, lust, desire, but instead admiration, reverence, loyalty, and a little bit of fear he's being honest.

He shakes his head, physically trying to rid himself of these thoughts right now as he gets ready to go down to the dining hall. He's always been good at pushing his problems to the back of his mind and ignoring them. He gives himself one more quick glance in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and glancing at the clock on his wall; 2:13 pm it reads.

* * *

The rest of the day keeps Matthew preoccupied with mundane tasks, which he is grateful for because it makes it all the easier to ignore what he did in the bathroom only a few hours ago. His distraction doesn't last long when he gets a notification from his iDroid informing him Big Boss is back on mother base after being away for several days on a mission. The mission was pretty standard and low risk, but it required several days of scouting before Big Boss could infiltrate and extract his target. It's also standard procedure for Big Boss to go through a quick checkup after jobs like this one. 

Matthew can't stop the full-body shiver that goes through him, unable to distinguish if it's from fear or anticipation. Matthew knows he needs to get himself under control before Big Boss makes his way to Matthew's room because if there's anyone who would be able to figure out Matthew's innermost thoughts by just looking at him, it's Big Boss, and Matthew jerked off to thoughts of Big Boss fucking the Subcommander only hours ago. To say Matthew is on edge would be an understatement. 

His iDroid beeps again to tell him Big Boss will arrive in his office in approximately 6 minutes. 

"Jesus, fuck," Matthew chokes out, hand subconsciously running over his head. Matthew gets started on gathering his tools he'll need to examine Big Boss, hoping the familiarity of it will distract his mind enough to get through this exam. Unfortunately, it only takes him a couple of minutes to ready himself for the impending meeting, and he's stuck sitting anxiously for the next 3 minutes. His leg bounces as he stares listlessly at the incident report he needs to get to Kaz by this evening. _Fuck, I just can't catch a break today_. 

Matthew's unfocused attention is broken by a knock on the door and the entrance of Big Boss. The Commander is still in his splinter camo combat uniform, his hair and beard slightly unkempt and one of his cheeks and forehead wore remnants of dirt from his previous location. Matthew can't stop the hard swallow he chokes down, trying to will away his nervousness before he gets up to greet Big Boss.

"Boss!' Matthew says as he stands up and salutes Big Boss. Big Boss gives Matthew a wave of his hand, signaling Matthew to be at ease. Big Boss helps himself to the exam table, sitting in the exact same spot Kazuhira sat in only hours ago. Unlike Kaz, Big Boss sits tall and commanding, body language exuding nothing but complete and total control. He makes eye contact with Matthew, his left eyebrow slightly raised with a hint of a question, snapping Matthew once again out of his stupor. 

"Sorry, Boss, it's uh- it's been a long day," Matthew offers in way of an explanation for his distractedness. He busies himself by giving his hands a quick wash and putting on gloves. He wraps his stethoscope around his neck and reaches for his blood pressure monitor, calibrating it before he uses it on Big Boss. "The boys down in R&D got into another fight earlier today, no serious injuries, but still-," he supplies as he signals for the Commander to lift the arm of his uniform higher so he can wrap the blood pressure cuff above Big Boss's elbow.

Matthew records his findings and moves on to take the Commander's temperature with a forehead thermometer and then follows with a quick eye exam. "Just have to give your heart and lungs a listen and we'll be finished here," Matthew informs Big Boss as he writes a few more notes down. Big Boss removes his uniform coat so he's down to his undershirt. Matthew starts by going behind the Commander and asking him to take in deep breaths as he listens in with his stethoscope. He moves the chest piece around several more areas of Big Bosses back before moving in front of the Commander to exam his chest.

So close to Commander, Matthew can smell the sweat and dirt than lingers on Big Boss. Underneath it, however, he catches a whiff of something more woodsy, smoky, and slightly spicy _Just like Kaz_ his brain supplies. Matthew's breath catches in his throat and his hand slightly stutters where it's positioned over Big Boss's heart. He tries to play it off by taking a moment to roll his shoulders and neck, passing his slip as a consequence of his tiredness from the day. He listens to Big Boss's vitals for a few more moments before concluding the exam.

"Alright, Boss, you're all goo-" Matthew's comment is cut off by a hand on the front of his shirt as he is midway through removing his stethoscope from around his neck. Matthew lets out a gasp as Big Boss pulls him forward, making Matthew stumble slightly as he's positioned directly between the Commandes spread legs, the clank of his stethoscope hitting the ground feeling like it's miles away. Matthew can do nothing but stare dumbly at the Commander, mouth slightly ajar and eyebrows high on his forehead. 

Big Boss takes a few seconds to look at Matthew and Matthew is powerless to look anywhere else except to meet the Boss's gaze head-on. "Wha-," manages to get out before Big Boss is grabbing Matthew by the back of his neck and dragging him into Big Boss even more so that only a scant few inches separate their faces. Matthew's heart raced in his chest and he can feel his body go hot; his breathing shallow and rapid.

The Commander leans his head even closer to Matthew's face and for a brief moment, Matthew thinks that the Commander might kiss him. Matthew's tongue slips out to lick his bottom lip and his eyes instinctively close, the thought sending heat down his stomach and making his cock give a twitch. Matthew's eyes shoot open when he feels Big Boss's nose on the side of his neck, the same side that Kaz had touched him earlier, he recalls. The Commander gives a deep sniff, and Matthew doesn't dare to react. 

Just as quickly, Matthew is being pushed away. He feels dizzy from what just happened and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he decides to keep it shut. The Commander, however, appears unaffected by what just transpired, casually slipping his uniform coat back on before he stands up. He gives Matthew a full-body lookover, before giving the rest of the room a glance as well.

"Get that incident report to the Subcommander as soon as possible."

"Yes, Boss!" Matthew replies, giving the Commander another quick salute. He feels off-kilter and stares at Big Boss as he goes to make his retreat. Before he fully exits the room, he stops and turns to look at Matthew once more.

"Take that report directly to the Subcommanders quarters," Big Boss states before he takes his leave. Matthew stands in the same spot for several moments before he takes in several lungfuls of air. His mind is racing with everything that has happened today and he feels overwhelmed with it all.

He leans himself against a counter and tries to steady his breathing and his mind as he plays back the Boss's final words. Why would he want Matthew to deliver the report to the Subcommander's private quarters? Matthew has had to drop reports off to Kaz before, but never to Kaz's room. If Kaz wasn't in his office, he dutifully left them in the center of Kaz's desk so that he would see them when he returned. The thought of stepping foot in the same place where Kaz sleeps, where he's his most vulnerable, makes Matthew's stomach flutter and another flash of heat makes its way down his entire body.

 _What the fuck?_ Matthew thinks to himself before he starts to clean his exam room and readies himself for his upcoming visit to Kaz's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beep boop* don't mind me, just updating links
> 
> [ tumblr ](https://reiji-ishioda.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/lord_shimura)


	3. Do the type of things that I never ever do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here we go. Once again, heed the tags. This is where the dubcon comes in, among other things that may be considered triggering to some. The direction I originally wanted to take this fic kind of changed course, but I'm still pleased with how it came out.
> 
> Additional song inspo for this chapter: Relocate - Kauf 
> 
> not beta read, sorry for any mistakes :))

It was nearing 7:30 pm by time Snake made his way from the med bay to Kaz's office. Normally, he'd be ready to go straight to sleep after coming back from a mission that lasted several days, but the visit to the med bay has him keyed up and he's not sure if he wants to fight or to fuck. 

Snake doesn't bother knocking on Kaz's office door before barging in, the door closing with a resounding bang as he shuts it behind him with a toss of his hand. Kaz looks up expectantly. Kaz isn't caught off guard like he was at Snake's surprise appearance earlier in the week. No, this time he's ready for Snake. Snake goes to stand in front of Kaz's desk and stares down at him, making no move to sit. He looks Kaz up and down slowly, examining every detail he can see before he finishes his inspection and meets Kaz's eyes, folding his arms across his chest; a dour frown adorning his face.

Kaz matches Snake's glare with a smirk, cockiness radiating off of Kaz despite the irate glare Snake has directed at Kaz. The Subcommander leans back in his chair and interlocks his finger behind his head, "glad you're back Boss," Kaz says, throwing in a wink for good measure. Snake gives away nothing in the face of Kaz's hubristic front. 

"You visited your medic today," Snake states. No hint of a question to be found in his statement. 

"Yes, in fact I did," Kaz replies coolly, "Because the new guys you brought in can't keep their fuckin' hands to themselves." Kaz takes a moment to readjust his posture to sit in an upright position once again, resting his arms on the armrests of his chair, "they've been a real pain in my ass these past four days." With a glint in his eyes he adds, "lucky for me Matthew has been very helpful with all of this." And there it is. The insinuation is thick on Kaz's tongue, slithering its way through one ear and out the other. 

Kaz waits for the other shoe to drop at what he just said, waits for Snake's indignation to turn apoplectic, waits for Snake to take him over his desk once again. Instead, Snake lets out a laugh; a quick guffaw that shakes Kaz to his core. Snake's eyes crinkle with mirth and his shoulder's release the tension he was holding only moments ago. 

Kaz feels a sickly sense of vertigo as apprehension creeps up his spine. He can honestly say the last thing he would've thought Snake to do right now was let out a laugh. But Snake has always had the upper hand in everything. He had it when they met in Colombia when he stopped Kaz from blowing them both up, he had it on the beach of Costa Rica, and he has it right now, mirth shining through his face as he stands before Kaz.

 _He makes it too easy sometimes._ "C'mon," Snake makes a gesture with his hand signaling Kaz to follow him as Snake turns around and makes his way to the door. 

Kaz lets out an affirmative grunt as he gingerly starts to rise from his seat before he remembers that Matthew is supposed to drop off his report concerning the fight that happened earlier in the day. Kaz can't stop the exasperated _fuck_ he says under his breath. He's sure telling Snake he can't leave because he's waiting for Matthew of all people is sure to be a walk in the fucking park. Kaz busies himself by shuffling some loose papers together, taking his time to make sure they are meticulously put back in order, looking for any excuse to not have to look at Snake who has turned around to face Kaz once again "Uh - Snake, I'm actually waiting on a report to get here in a bit," Kaz says, hoping Snake is too tired to care that Kaz is very clearly being vague on purpose. 

_Really, Kaz, you make it way too easy_ "They can leave it on your desk," Snake replies, "now c'mon it's been a long day," Snake makes his way over to Kaz who is still fretting with the same papers. Snake places his hand over Kaz's and gently tugs it towards himself. Kaz follows the slight pull and turns himself so he is face to face with Snake. Snake slowly brings Kaz's hand between the two as he laces his fingers with Kaz's. 

Kaz's breath catches in his throat as he finally meets Snake's eyes. Snake gives Kaz an almost shy smile; sincere and unguarded, and suddenly Kaz feels warmth blossom in his stomach and a small smile forming on his own face. Snake uses his free hand to raise Kaz's chin slightly, leaning in and stopping before their lips could meet. Kaz's eyes slip close in anticipation, only for him to huff out a breath of frustration at Snake's teasing.

"Snake," Kaz drags out, indignation clear in his voice. Kaz tries to lean forward and steal a kiss, but Snake's grip is deceptively strong and keeps Kaz's face firmly in place. 

"Alright, alright, sorry," Snake says before finally allowing Kaz to lean in and kiss him. Snake indulges Kaz and lets Kaz take control, allows Kaz to take their gentle kisses to insistent ones, allows Kaz to rest his entire body weight on Snake, and parts his lips so Kaz can get his fill. Kaz takes advantage of Snakes amenable mood and gives Snakes tongue a short suck before claiming his mouth again

Snake breaks the kiss and gives Kaz a slight nudge back and grabs a hold of Kaz's hand to drag him to the door. Kaz wraps his arms around Snake from behind and nibbles on any exposed part of Snake he can find. Snake lets out small huffs of amusement at Kaz's enthusiastic exploration of his neck as he makes sure to keep them both upright as Snake navigates them the short distance from Kaz's office to his private quarters. 

They make their way haphazardly into Kaz's room, removing their clothes as quickly as possible in between hungry kisses as Snake moves them towards the side of Kaz's bed. Snake takes a moment to remove Kaz's glasses and place them on the nightstand next to Kaz's bed before he takes advantage of Kaz's distracted state to bodily push him onto the bed. Kaz lets out a huff and gives Snake a slight smile as he situates himself into the center of the bed.

"Want you to fuck me," Kaz says as he throws one arm behind his head and begins gently caressing his own cock with his other hand. Snake gives an affirming huff and a quick nod of his head as he reaches around in the nightstand. Kaz closes his eyes and lets the feeling of the slow, languid strokes he gives his cock take him over. 

Snake finds the lube he was looking for and throws it on the bed next to Kaz. He goes to get on the bed, but stops a moment to take in Kaz. He looks so gorgeous like this, so free and open, so _mine_ Snake thinks to himself. He takes a quick look at the clock on the wall above the room's entrance and a wave of heat shoots through Snake as he notes the time. Only a handful of minutes remain between now and when that medic will get to Kaz's room. 

Snake joins Kaz on the bed and sits himself in between Kaz's thighs. Snake trails his hands up Kaz's flanks and down to Kaz's thighs while Kaz continues to play with his cock. "Turn around for me," Snake says, tapping Kaz on his side to signal him. Kaz makes a show of it and drags out his movements, arching his back and shoving his ass right against Snake's hard cock. Snake grunts and gives Kaz's ass a smack with one hand while he reaches for the lube he tossed on the bed earlier.

He takes his time working Kaz open, teasing his rim before fucking his finger into Kaz. Kaz groans at the intrusion, already working himself back onto Snake's finger. They go at it like this for several minutes; Snake slowly looseningKaz's entrance up until he can take three fingers, while Kaz tries desperately to fuck himself on the digits.

Kaz is just starting to work himself into a frenzy on Snake's fingers when a knock interrupts his movements. "DON-," is all Kaz has time to get out before Snake is shoving himself on top of Kaz and covering his mouth with his free hand.

"DOOR'S OPEN," Snake calls out. Kaz's body tenses at Snake's words, his hole clenching on the fingers Snake still has inside of him. Snake shushes Kaz as Kaz struggles to turn his head to meet Snakes eyes, desperately hoping to convey a _what the fuck do you think you're doing_ with just one look. The sound of the door opening is deafening to Kaz and he begins to struggle even more, letting out shouts of protests and obscenities that are easily quieted behind Snake's large palm against his mouth.

"Evening Commander, I brought-," Matthew begins to say as he enters Kaz's room only to be greeted by the sight of Big Boss three fingers deep inside his Subcommander and the Boss's other hand covering Kaz's mouth. All attempts at trying to release himself from Snake's hold cease as Kaz stares at Matthew like a deer in the headlights. That same wave of vertigo washes over Kaz as he thinks back to his and Snake's meeting that led to this very moment. He should've known his ass was up to something then, but instead, he let Snake ease him into a false sense of security, let himself believe that Snake actually wanted to take care of him for once. _He fucking planned this_.

"I - I'm sorry, I can come back later, I-," Matthew struggles to get out, eyes looking everywhere except for the bed. He finally rests his gaze on his own feet, clenching his hands into fists, the file he held having fallen from his grasp the second he laid eyes upon the Boss and Kaz.

"Go sit down," Snake gestures with a nod of his head to the accent chair in the corner of the room while he begins leisurely fucking his fingers into Kaz once again, his tone of voice leaving room for no disagreement. Matthew can feel the heat of the Boss's eyes on him despite not lifting his gaze from the ground. The medic clumsily makes his way over to the chair, stumbling slightly on the shoes strewn across the floor. His cheeks burn with heat as he sits down on the chair, hands clasped together in his lap, head still angled towards the floor. 

Kaz's breathing is labored both from his nerves and the exertion of trying to remove himself from underneath Snake and his eyes are firmly closed. The loud exhales from his nose are the only noise in the room for several tense seconds until Snake removes his fingers once more to reach for the lube.

"You know, Matthew," Snake starts to say as he flicks the lube open with his thumb, "I get it." Matthew is brought out of his stupor and his head shoots up to look at the Boss. "I get why you want Kaz," Snake follows as he begins to drizzle lube onto Kaz's ass before tossing the bottle to the side, "what's not to want," he finishes as he gathers the lube and shoves his fingers back into Kaz. Kaz jerks and he lets out a groan as Snake begins roughly fucking his fingers in, the gentleness from earlier gone. Kaz keeps his eyes shut, refusing to meet Matthew's gaze. 

Matthew can't stop himself from staring now that he has averted his eyes from the ground. Heat shoots through his belly and he can feel his cock start to harden. Shame begins to fill Matthew as he realizes that he's becoming aroused. Matthews can't believe that only hours ago he jerked himself off to the thought of Big Boss fucking Kaz, and now he's being forced to watch as the Boss does just exactly that. He shouldn't be seeing this, and he definitely shouldn't be getting hard from it, it's not right, he thinks to himself. And yet...

With Matthew's eyes on them, Snake removes his hand from Kaz's mouth and his finger's from Kaz's hole at the same time and grabs Kaz by the hips to lift them back up.

"You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Kaz spits out, opening his eyes to bore directly at Snake. 

"That's no way to speak in front of our guest," Snake says as he looks over at Matthew and shoves his cock into Kaz in one hard thrust. His eyes don't leave Matthew as he begins to set an unforgiving pace.

"Fuck!" Kaz yelps. He drops his forehead onto the bed and instinctively arches his back to better meet Snake's brutal thrusts. Resignation fills Kaz as he comes to terms with the fact that this is really happening. _It's what I deserve for being such a damn fool_ Kaz thinks indignantly as Snake snaps his hips into Kaz.

Matthew's breath catches in his throat and he can't stop himself from squirming in the chair, trying to fight his erection off by squeezing his thighs together. Matthew takes a moment to think about how this is better than his fantasy before shame takes him over once again.

"Touch yourself," Snake commands Matthew. He reaches for the lube with one hand and tosses it at Matthew, the bottle landing perfectly in his lap. Arousal pools in Matthew's stomach like liquid heat as he slowly begins to shimmy out of his shoes and pants. He reaches for the waistband of his underwear and briefly looks up only to lock eyes with Kaz. Matthew's movement fumbles and his throat closes up on him as he stares back at Kaz. 

Kaz bites his lip as he looks Matthew up and down, pausing for a moment when his eyes land on Matthew's hard cock trapped behind his boxer briefs. Kaz releases his lip and soothes it with a lick before he nods at Matthew. 

Matthew works his underwear off of himself and generously fills the palm of his right hand with lube before reaching for his cock. He lets out a shuddered moan when his hand wraps around his own cock. He starts to slowly stroke himself, taking a moment to rub the head of his cock on every upstroke.

Kaz stares hotly at Matthew as Matthew fucks his own hand. He begins to work his hips back onto Snakes cock, matching the speed of Matthews strokes. It takes Matthew only a few moments to catch on to what Kaz is doing, and he begins to fuck his hand even faster, breathing coming hard and fast as he watches Kaz work himself onto Snake's cock just as fast. Matthew stops to fondle the head of his cock and gives it a rub with the palm of his hand, and Kaz matches his movements by stilling his hips and grinding them into Snake.

"Fuck," Matthew breathes out as he gives the base of his cock a firm grip to stop himself from coming too soon. He takes a few seconds to watch Kaz and Snake fuck, focusing on the way Snake's firm ass flexes with every harsh thrust before his eyes settle on Kaz's hard cock bobbing in between his legs. Matthew's mouth falls open just enough to peak his tongue out and run it over his bottom lip. God he wants Kaz's cock in his mouth, wants to feel the heat and weight of it in his mouth, want's it to fucking gag him. 

Snake takes notice of where Matthew is looking and runs his right hand over Kaz's pecs before bringing it down to Kaz's cock and giving it several firm strokes. Kaz throws his head back at the contact and Snake leans forward to place bruising kisses and bites along Kaz's exposed neck, renewing the fading marks he had left a handful of days before. 

Kaz's cock twitches in Snake's palm and starts to ooze precum when Snake leaves a particularly harsh bite on his neck. Snake releases Kaz's cock and brings his hand under Kaz's right arm and up to Kaz's neck before lifting both him and Kaz back, exposing Kaz's front to Matthew.

"This what you want," he says to Matthew as he uses his left hand to grasp Kaz's cock again and slowly caresses it. Kaz lets out a long moan at the feeling of Snake's hand on him again and his cock going deeper as Kaz leans his weight onto Snake. Snake doesn't move, just lets Kaz grind his ass onto his cock as he stares at the medic. Kaz locks eyes with Matthew again as he starts to roll his hips trying to get Snake's cock to rub against his prostate.

Matthew feels his mouth go dry and his hand start to speed up on his own cock before a "hey!" breaks him out of his daze. 

"I asked you a question," Snake says to Matthew. He has to swallow twice before he can get his throat to make words for him, but even then his "yes" sounds pathetic to his ears.

Snake let's out a snort, "c'mon then," he says as he lets go of Kaz's cock and beckons Matthew over to the bed. Matthew makes a move to get up but stops to look at Kaz. He knows he's already crossed several lines tonight with whatever this is, but he refuses to cross _that_ line. 

"Please," Kaz says to Matthew, and Matthew can do nothing but clamor onto the bed with them and give Kaz everything he wants. Matthew leans up on his knees so that he's face to face with Kaz and tentatively brings a hand forward to caress Kaz's chest. Kaz moans at the contact and jerks his hips forward, their cocks brushing against each other at the movement. 

Matthew lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and looks down at where their cocks are touching each other. He runs his hand down from Kaz's chest to his sides before scooting in the little bit of distance left between them and takes both of their cocks in his hand. 

"Fuuuuuck," Kaz keens out, both his and Matthew's breathing coming out in short staccato rhythms. _Fuck, this is happening_ Matthew thinks as he stares down at his own hand jerking him and Kaz off. He takes his time feeling Kaz's cock in his hand, surprisingly bigger than he thought, and rubs the head, collecting the precum on his fingertips before bringing them up to his lips and licking them. Matthew sucks his fingers deeper into his mouth and groans around his digits, trying to save Kaz's taste to memory. Kaz moans out again, closing his eyes as he breaths in several breaths as Matthew takes them both in his palm again and starts stroking their cocks. 

Snake watches them with rapt attention and starts to fuck into Kaz with quick snaps of his hips. Snake and Matthew start to match their rhythms with each other, fucking and stroking Kaz at an unrelenting pace. Matthew breaks his gaze from watching himself jerk him and Kaz off to stare up at Kaz. Kaz opens his eyes and looks back at him through his eyelashes and Matthew's rhythm falters. God, he wants to kiss him so fucking bad. Matthew goes to lean forward to capture Kaz's mouth but before his lips can meet Kaz's, his head is jerked back violently and he lets out a scream.

"Nah, ah, ah," Snake says to Matthew as he holds him by the hair with his left hand, "that is off-limits." Matthew tries to move his head back up, but the Boss's grip is merciless and keeps him in place; his neck bent as far as it can go. "You want to taste him, then go ahead," Snake shoves Matthew down until he's face to face with Kaz's cock, "but know that this ass," Snake says as he gives Kaz a deep thrust, "and that mouth is mine."

Snake grabs Kaz's chin and turns his face to him and gives Kaz a deep kiss. Kaz moans into and lets Snake lick into his mouth, letting the kiss turn filthy. Matthew stares at them and his cock twitches at the image they make. He looks forward again and stares at Kaz's cock, his mouth-watering from the anticipation of finally taking Kaz into his mouth.

Matthew gently takes Kaz's head into his mouth, giving it a few sucks and licks before guiding himself even further onto Kaz's cock. Kaz breaks his kiss with Snake and breaths out a deep breath as he looks down at Matthew working his cock with his mouth. Matthew grips the base and comes off of it with a loud pop and starts to run kisses up and down Kaz's length. Matthew makes a show of licking Kaz's head before taking Kaz's cock back into his mouth again. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come," Kaz grits out.

"Yeah," Snake responds. He picks up his pace and the thrusts from Snake cause Kaz's cock to hit the back of Matthew's throat. Matthew chokes on Kaz's dick and Kaz comes with a shout, cock spurting come down Matthew's throat. Matthew pulls off of Kaz's cock with a sputter trying to swallow Kaz's load.

Kaz goes boneless and Snake gently lays him forward before he continues to fuck into Kaz, chasing his own orgasm. Matthew moves back a little and watches as Snake fucks into Kaz, his rhythm breaking as he gets closer to coming. Matthew starts to jerk himself off trying to chase his own orgasm and tries to keep up his strokes with Snakes punishing snaps. 

Snake drapes himself over Kaz's back before he fucks his load deep inside Kaz, letting out a loud groan as he comes. He stays on top of Kaz for several moments before pulling out and Kaz lets out a feeble whine at the loss of Snake's cock.

"C'mere," Snake says to Matthew as he scoots over a little bit to allow space for the medic. Matthew crawls over to Snake and Snake spreads Kaz's asscheeks open, giving Matthew a view of Kaz's abused hole, come slowly dribbling out of it. Matthew's cock throbs at the sight and all he wants is to shove into Kaz's hot, inviting heat, but he knows Snake would kill him where he stands if he even dared to do that. It doesn't hurt to dream, though. Matthew begins to stroke his cock, Kaz's used hole more than enough to push him over the edge, only for Snake to interrupt him.

"Finish on him."

"Matthew falters, "w- what?"

"Come on his hole. I know you want to."

And that's all the permission Matthew needs before he's shooting his load all over Kaz's fucked out hole, his come mixing with Snakes as it both drips down Kaz's taint, "Oh fuck, fuck, god," Matthew breathes out as he rides out the aftershock of his orgasm. He takes a moment to catch his breath and starts to get off the bed after he gains his bearings only to be stopped by Snake's hand on his shoulder.

"You're not done here." 

"Uh-," Matthew replies lamely. Confusion and trepidation are clear on his face as he stares back at Snake. 

"You helped make this mess," Snake says as he gestures to Kaz's hole covered in both of their spunk. Kaz halfheartedly gives his ass a shake as he lifts his hips a little higher for a moment, "now clean it up."

Matthew looks around for a moment and goes to reach for an abandoned undershirt on the floor near the bed before he's stopped once again by Snake.

Snake lets out a chuckle, "use your mouth." 

Matthew gapes at Snake, waiting for the man to break and say he's just kidding, but the look on Snake's face is far from joking. Matthew scoots himself behind Kaz and stares at Kaz's hole again. It's red and puffy and still slight agape, and it's covered in come. A hand finds its way to the small of Matthew's back and he jumps a little at the contact.

"Go on," Snake encourages Matthew with a slight push on where he rests his hand on Matthews' back. Matthew looks at Snake one more time and Snake gives him a quirk of his eyebrow, signaling Matthew to get on with it. Despite the open and friendly guise Snake is currently wearing, Matthew knows there's no talking his way out of this one. Matthew wanted his cake and now he's going to eat it.

Matthew tentatively puts his hands on Kaz's asscheeks to spread them and leans forward to lick up the first bit of come on Kaz's hole. Kaz mewls at the touch and shoves his hips back into Matthew's face. Kaz's reaction is enough to spur on Matthew and he starts to lick Kaz's hole clean, taking a moment to steal selfish little kisses and sucks to the rim in case this is the last time he ever gets to do this. 

Before Matthew can swallow the last bit of come from Kaz's hole, his face is seized by Snake and forced to be made face to face with the man. The grip Snake has on Matthew's jaw keeps his mouth open, and Snake gives Matthew a once over before he moves in and shoves his tongue into Matthew's mouth. Matthew closes his eyes and moans into the kiss and Snake takes that as his cue to suck on Matthew's tongue and swallow the remaining come from Matthew's mouth.

They share their kiss together for several moments, the kiss mostly all tongue as they each try to taste their combined spunk on each other's mouths until Kaz lets out another pitiful whine. Snake pulls away from Matthew and goes to Kaz's side, easing the man into lying down as he whispers inaudible words into Kaz's ear and pulls the covers over him before he leaves a kiss on the side of Kaz's head.

"Well," Snake says, "that was something." Snake swings his legs over the side of the bed and leans down to grab his discarded boxer briefs. He slides them over his legs and stands up to finish putting them on. Matthew belatedly realizes that he's being dismissed and hurriedly goes to get off the bed as well and makes his way to where he left his clothes as well. He throws on his clothes quickly and picks up the report he was meant to return in the first place.

"Here's that report, Boss," Matthew says as he lifts it up in the air and then places it on top of the chair he previously occupied.

Snake doesn't bother looking up as he gives Matthew an affirmative grunt while searching through his own fatigues for his cigar.

"I'll just - uh be going," Matthew supplies, not sure if he is actually allowed to leave despite Snake's clear unbothered attitude by his presence. 

"You're dismissed," Snake says, clearly sensing Matthew's hesitation. Matthew gives Snake a salute and makes his way out of the room to his own personal quarters. Matthew makes it to his room in record time and decides to take a quick shower before heading to bed. Frankly, he feels filthy, and now that the fog of sex is gone from his brain, he realizes just how badly he needs to clean himself.

He makes his way to one of the communal showers and goes through the motions of cleaning himself off, and brushing his teeth before bed. It's not until he's laying down in his own bed that the realization that he just had sex with Kazuhira and _the_ Big Boss. 

"Holy shit," he grunts out, his cock giving a valiant twitch at the memory, but he's already come two times in one day and he's not a young horney boy anymore, but a 30-something adult. It's honestly a miracle he was able to come twice in the span of a few hours. Matthew forces his mind to be quiet and closes his eyes as he wills himself to go to sleep. 

The next couple of weeks go by as if nothing happened. Kaz will stop by the med bay and check up on him and shoot the shit if he has a moment to spare, and Big Boss is still as intimidating as he was before that night. Matthew decides to follow his commanding officers lead and act as if nothing happened as well, although he jerks himself off almost nightly thinking about Kaz's cock in his hand, having it in his mouth, and how debauched his hole looked after being thoroughly fucked by Big Boss and covered in both of their come. 

Matthew is in the middle of giving one of the soldiers a check-up when his EKG machine decides to die on him. Thankfully the check-up was more of a formality, so Matthew feels comfortable bringing the soldiers check-up to an end early and giving them a clean bill of health. Matthew knows there are some older EKG machines lying around in the storage unit that he can use until he's able to put in a request for newer ones. 

With a sigh, he quickly cleans his office up and starts the journey to get the old machinery. It's not actually a far walk, but it is on another platform. Matthew is halfway to his destination point when he sees Kazuhira making his way towards his own path.

"Subcommander!" Matthew calls out as he makes his way to the man. He can let Kaz know he needs a new EKG machine himself and hopefully that will speed up the process since he's gone straight to the source. Kaz stops and meets Matthew's greeting with a small smile.

"My EKG just went to shit and I'm going to get one of the old back ups," Matthew gestures with his thumb towards the direction he was heading, "but I was hoping I could put in an order for a new one," Matthew tells Kaz. 

"Yeah, of course," Kaz responds with a smile. 

"Great, thanks!" Matthew salutes Kaz and starts to turn around when he's stopped by an arm grabbing his own. Matthew takes in a quick breath and his cheeks begin to go hot as memories of that night come rushing in. 

Kaz leans in closer to Matthew and looks at him through his eyelashes, "why don't you drop that report off to me tonight," Kaz says under his breath. 

"Yes, of course," Matthew rushes out. His heart races in his chest and he has to fight himself to control his breathing.

"Good," Kaz says with a wink before letting go of Matthews arm and continuing on towards the direction he was originally going.

Matthew stands there for a few seconds before he takes in a final deep breath and heads towards his own destination as well. He can't contain the grin that adorns his face. He probably looks like a mad man to anyone he passes, but he doesn't care. _Oh yeah_ , Matthew thinks, _this is definitely a thing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beep boop* don't mind me, just updating links
> 
> [ follw me on tumblr I'm super active on there ](https://reiji-ishioda.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/lord_shimura)


End file.
